


Good Morning

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning was kind of confusing, but Arthur was more sure about this evening. (Modern AU, roommates to lovers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Valentine's event at merlin_writers and the drabble part of the event; this covers prompts 10 ( _And then my soul saw you and it kind of went, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you."_ ) and 6 ([picture of two men in bed](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/84352.html)). Also covers the prompt of 'roommates' for my [cotton candy bingo](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

Arthur breathed in through his nose as he woke up. Merlin, facing him, wrinkled his nose and turned over. Arthur blinked, trying to remember what happened the night before. His head was pounding and his stomach turning, but he didn't remember drinking last night. It also would not explain why he and Merlin were in bed together--he lifted the sheet covering them--without pants. They had gotten drunk before, but never ending the night together.

Arthur got out of bed; well, he tried anyway. His feet got tangled in the bed and with his head pounding, he fell out of the bed. 

Merlin snorted and sat up. "Wassup?"

Arthur groaned and covered his eyes. "It is way too early for this."

Merlin yawned. "Why am I in your bed?" The sheet rustled. "And where are my pants?"

"When you figure it out, could you let me know?" Arthur asked.

Merlin leaned over the edge of the bed and looked down, realizing that Arthur was also without pants. But there his eyes stayed; Arthur cleared his throat as his body began to respond to the attention (mostly because Merlin had never looked at him like that, no matter how much he wanted him to). "So...we both wake up in my bed, without pants, and no memory of what happened. Great."

Merlin swallowed hard. "I dunno. Looks perfectly fine from my perspective."

Arthur blushed. "Merlin!"

Merlin jerked up. "Bathroom! I need the bathroom right now!"

Arthur watched, lost and little bemused as Merlin also fell out of bed and scrambled into the bathroom. The sheet lay halfway there, looking rather forlorn. Arthur sighed and let his head fall to the floor again.

~~~

Later, with pants on, Arthur made coffee and put together a fry up. Merlin yawned as he entered the kitchen, blindly reaching for his cup. Arthur smiled softly, wrapping his hand around Merlin's hand while his other hand fit the cup in Merlin's hand. Merlin smiled and hummed as he took his first sip. 

Arthur shook his head and turned back to the bacon. "Nothing?"

Merlin grunted. "Nothing. Wish I could remember--I want to know what caused us to be without pants together."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Is it important?" No matter how much Arthur might wish he and Merlin were more than roommates, he valued their friendship too much. A relationship tended to change a friendship and he didn't want to loose it.

Merlin was quiet and Arthur looked over his shoulder, worried. "Merlin?"

Merlin licked his lips and stared down into his cup. "It's just...well, okay, we don't remember, but maybe...we did it on purpose?"

"Sorry?"

"I just..." Merlin swallowed hard and looked up. His eyes were studying Arthur, asking for something that Arthur wasn't sure he could answer. Merlin took a deep breath. "When I came here because of your advert, it was...look, I know you think I'm too romantic, but my soul saw you and it kind of went, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you.'" Merlin blushed furiously and Arthur promptly forgot about breakfast.

It was cheesy and stupid and so completely Merlin that Arthur fell in love with the stupid idiot all over again. He took the two steps across their small kitchen to cup Merlin's cheeks in his hands and kiss him. Merlin gasped and let go of his cup, the hot liquid spilling over both of them, but it didn't matter. Because Arthur was finally kissing Merlin and Merlin wasn't pushing him away and there were tongues and hands and heat.

"Fuck last night, tell me we'll be completely naked in a few minutes," Merlin breathed against Arthur's lips.

Arthur groaned and began pulling at Merlin's clothes. Merlin swore and lifted himself up as Arthur yanked down his trousers and pants. He settled on the counter and pulled Arthur in by his legs, tight as a vice. "Does it really have to be completely naked?" Arthur gasped out, jerking down his joggers just enough that his cock--hard as a rock--was out.

"Fuck me and I won't care," Merlin promised.

"Lube, lube," Arthur muttered, turning away.

Merlin swore again and tightened his legs. He wiggled his hips and lined up his and Arthur's cocks. "There, just there."

Arthur gripped the counter and thrust his hips, their cocks sliding together almost too perfectly. Merlin's head fell back with a thud against the cabinets and squeezed Arthur's shoulders. Arthur grit his teeth and cupped Merlin's neck--sans neckerchief and on display and beautiful. He began to suck a bruise into it as he and Merlin found a rhythm that was speeding along their orgasms.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Merlin chanted. Seconds later, he froze and come hit both their chests.

Arthur's vision whited out as he followed Merlin.

Which was, of course, when the fire alarm went off.

~~~

"Happy Valentine's, by the way," Merlin said later as they stood shivering by the curb.

Arthur blinked. He hadn't even remembered. "You, too."

Merlin cupped his hands together and blew into them. Arthur cursed his neighbor downstairs for calling the fire department--who did that anyway? Well, he supposed people without Merlin willing and wanting, but still. 

"Dinner tonight?" Merlin asked.

Arthur tilted his head and studied his roommate-cum-lover. Well, he thought they were lovers now. They could talk about it later, when Arthur was done enjoying the fact that he could kiss Merlin when he liked and they would be sharing a bed on purpose now. He took Merlin's hands in his own and kissed them. Merlin blushed and Arthur smirked.

"Maybe," he agreed. "If I'm done with you."

Merlin slowly smiled.


End file.
